Rainbow hair and zombies
by MegGrifin
Summary: The apocalypse has come,the zombies give off toxins changing hair color,and these select kids have to go through puberty.Instead of fighting pimples and popular kids they fight zombies and death.How will they survive? There will be swearing, and violence.


My brother died. He was my favorite person in the whole world. I can't live without him. That stupid zombie apocalypse ruined everything. But I can't say that I blame them, the opposite actually. I'm glad that all of the half-brains and idiots are dead in this world.

"Guys, we've got ta keep goin'," I say, my bag already over my shoulder.

"Why should we? We've already got a good enough area. No zombies here! Why do we have ta go?" A guy with purple hair says to me. Purple hair came from the radiation, the zombies' give off this toxin that turns your hair strange colors.

A zombie came, swarming us in their stench. He went up to purple, and ripped his teeth into purples' neck. The blood oozing slowly out of his neck, like warm cider on a cold day. Purple was as dead as a rusty, stupid, old doornail. I never liked purple anyways.

I took out my machine gun and started a flow of bullets shooting out of the barrel, first hitting its brain to kill. A smirk on my face as the zombie turns into a pile of loose bloody organs.

"Come on guys, let's go!" My body turns around to the upcoming sun and the light envelops me in cold warmth.

This is my new life in a world of zombies.

The zombie apocalypse came quickly, spreading throughout the United States. The other countries didn't, no wouldn't help us. They left us to die at our own families hands.

I was in band when the first of our generation changed into a brain-hungering zombie

********************************Flash Back*************************************

I was playing the sax, and a scream broke out. The scream was from Lenny Krofitz - a trumpet player. The next thing we know, Lenny is greenish-purple, and blood is slowly oozing out of his mouth. His girlfriend that sat next to him, Lisa, is ripped open, and the whole room is in an uproar.

*******************************End Flash Back*********************************

"Hey Red!" White comes up to me from behind, his hands wrapping around my waist.

"What?" I say trying to wrap White's arms around me more, warming my cold, icy body, my eyes wandering.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"The thing where your eyes turn darker and you look detached." He says, his light white hair clashing with his deep green eyes.

"Oh…that…It's just somethin' I do, force of habit I guess. Don't worry about it White." I look off to the side trying to distract myself with the window. Why did he have to ask something like that? He turns my head to look at his face.

"If you're sure….k then…..bye Red!" His face blushes as he kisses my cheek. He quickly scurries off, still wildly blushing.

"So…..whose left that's still alive?" Green asks.

"Red-obviously, White, Green-again obvious, Orange, Yellow and me, Blue…Sir!" Blue shouts from beside Green.

"Cool it Blue, don't get all stiff ….and not in a good sort of way…..at me." He says as Blue blushes, Green ruffles his hair and gets back to business. (Blue and Green are in a guy/guy relationship).

"Anyway….we have already killed Green's family, who else's family do we need to get rid of?" I ask in a sharp, no emotion, voice.

"Orange's and White's." Blue answers with a sad frown at the thought of killing your own family. In our group we can't stand the thought of having a loved one roam with only the ability to eat brains. We have roamed around, killing the family zombies one by one.

White steps up out of the little hoard of people with a depressed look on his face; he runs up to where I am at and hugs me tightly.

"Don't worry White, you won't have to do anything, leave it all to me."

"But I want to do something helpful; you can't do everything by yourself Red." He runs his hands over my cheeks.

"I can try," I say, swiping his hands away.

"We've gotta keep moving guys. There will soon enough be more zombies. Do any of you want to be like lil' ol' Purple?" No sound, no movement. "Then we have ta go!"

"Hey!" Orange calls out from behind the group of arguing people.

"WHAT?" We call out.

"There are…people…I think...COMING UP THE ROAD!"He starts sweating frantically.

"Everybody grab a gun we don't know for sure if 'it' is a human. Stand your ground!"

I grab my gun and run towards the front of the crowd, my adrenaline rushing with anticipation of killing another zombie.

"HEY! OVER HERE YOU BIG ZOMBIE-BRAIN DUMMY!" I scream at the figure. He points at himself and I raise my gun to my face. "YEAH YOU! STEP OUT OF THE FOG OR I'LL SHOOT!"

A figure of a man that looks about 18, my age, comes out of the fog; teal hair.

"Hey look I don't want any trouble chick." He says with his hands raised in an innocent, given up, motion.

"Well ou'll get trouble if ya are on our land! What are you doing 'ere anyway?"

"Zombie apocalypse." In those two words everything, and I mean everything, can be answered.

"Come on, we'll get ya fixed up." Blue says, putting his hand on the stranger's shoulder. As stranger comes into the light I see that he is severely injured; his shoulder half ripped open and his nose bleeding, looking broken.

"Thanks…."

"The name's Blue, we don't use our names, use our hair colors we do."

"Then my name-"

"Teal I am guessing, but maybe that is just your over obnoxious attitude I see instead." I butt in, making my appearance known.

"You are?"

"Red"

The next hour came and went. Blue making me have to clean up the weirdo. Obviously Blue wanted to spend time making a brownish green color with Green if you know what I mean. *Wink wink*. Teal squirmed as I rubbed off the blood, making his skin an irritated red color.

"Where 'ou from?" I ask, trying to strike up a conversation.

"South Dakota, the southern part." He says softly, looking down at the ground sadly.

"'Ou mean like my Mt. More?" I say, my mouth smiling, thinking about my childhood trips to more.

"More?" he says with a confused expression on his face.

"Rushmore, ya know, like the one with the peoples' faces on it."

"Yeah I come from that general area of the SD."

_Wow he really doesn't know how to keep a conversation going does he?_

"So ya got any fam that we gotta go to?"

"Well considering they are zombies…"

"But dontcha wanna get rid of their pain and misery? Dontcha wanna keep your memories of them a good thing of ta past?"

"I'd rather not think about it. If I had to think about it then I would've thought about all of the bad things and not the good things."

"Huh, I guess I'd never thought of that before…..sooooo what sorta fam do ya have?"

"I had a sister named-"

"Us 'ere don't like ta use names."

"Well she had brown hair, but she was eaten by zombies. She was one of the first in South Dakota to be eaten. Made a real mess out of my family, made 'em ballistic."

"Ditto with mine, although my dad, he went out with a fight. He was soo amazing at anything he did, so was Leo, they were a couple made in hell and they went back far longer than any other couple in my fam." I say thinking about my dad and his domestic partner. Wow, my family had some good problems.

"Were your dad and Leo a guy/guy couple?"

"Yeah, they got crap said to them every day."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I was used to it."

"Sooooo why do you enjoy killing zombies so much?" He looks at me cautiously.

"Well why do you enjoy eating food? Why do you enjoy sleeping, drinking, or loving? It is just a part of life for me, I mean our group. Ya will 'ave ta learn to live with killn' zombies if 'ou're gonna stay here. Wait! Ya don't get ta stay 'ere! When are ya leavn'? We have ta know when ta move out."

"Well why the hell can't I stay here? How come you're in charge? What did_** YOU**_ do to earn leadership over this group? They aren't your puppy dogs!" He says, his face blowing up in red colors.

"YES THEY ARE!" I gasp and take a step backward "I-I-I didn't mean that…p-p-please don't t-t-tell them that I-I-I am just protecting them of the harm…please don't tell." My emotions go into overboard, my eyes becoming moist, my hands staring to tremble, my knee's growing weak. I start to fall down towards the ground when a pair of soft non-callused hands.

"Don't make her breakdown on ou're first day newbie. Now, be a nice little newbie and go to bed, go on now!" White makes little whistling pet noises, and makes a shooing motion with his hands.

"I'll keep your secret safe Red. Don't worry about anything." He says his pinky out making a promise position, while walking backward out of the door.

"What secret? What were you talking about Red?"

I purse my lips together and say,

"None of 'our businesses White don't worry about it." I run quickly run out of the room my footsteps making crunching noises upon the ground.

I run to the nearest exit and open the doors. The whole sky was now a sickly shadowy gray, a gray that wouldn't let the sunlight come through the clouds. No sunlight means no life on earth, no life meant more zombies, and more zombies mean less of us to kill the horrid putrefied creatures.

I walk on the dead barren earth and feel emptiness all around me. Ever since the apocalypse happened the earth was no longer the happy green meadow filled joy-land it used to be. It is now a gray, dull, dead land filled with dead people. Our group formed for a reason and once that reason we will most likely split up. Some killing themselves, some kicking ass then becoming a zombie, and some even trying, with no use, to repopulate the earth. I sometimes wonder if we should ever even try to stop our family's misery, most of them were bastards anyway, why do we have to give release to their suckish job of protecting themselves, when we can protect ourselves.

"It's beautiful out here right?" I turn around and listen to Teal talk about the weather.

"Sure, if 'ou think gray is a good color for the sky ta be, personally I 'ould rather 'ave it be an actual color of the rainbow. Not some messy mix between white and black."

"So…do you like painting?"

"Well-!"

"I mean come on seriously, think about it logically, not a regular person would know that. Only a painter would know something about that."

"Well if ya must know, I used to paint but I don't anymore."

"Why not? I mean you look like you have some seriously good talent in those fingers."

"Zombie apocalypse, that's why I don't paint anymore, you seriously think I now have the time to paint?"

"I mean sure, you've got a perfectly good enough place to live, why not paint?"

"We have to move every other day, and now because of you, we are putting ourselves in danger. Stop being a lazy slug and go away already."

"I can't, don't ask why, I just don't have enough will power to right now. You understand don't you? Losing a loved one."

"I wouldn't understand your sort of situation; seriously stop being a weight on our group and leave already!"

"I can't."

"LEAVE!" I turn, walking away.

"NO!" He grabs my arm

"STOP IT! GET OFF OF ME! GO AWAY! LEAVE US!"

"Red! Stop it!" Green holds my hands back and Blue holds Teal's hands behind his back.

"Sorry Teal, she usually doesn't act like this. Actually I've never seen her like that, Red what's wrong?" He turns to look at me.

"Get 'im away from me!" I scream, thrashing away from Teal.

"He's a filthy, dirty rat!" I start to hyperventilate, my hallucinations taking over my logical side. Whenever I see people that are even trying to hurt me I start freaking out. I can't even think clearly. I don't try to, honestly. I don't even think or know that it is my own mind. Sometimes I don't think I can live like this. I think that I am mentally ill and it harshens down my group. I don't even think that they need me here that is why it try to use them as my pets. It makes me think I am useful when I do nothing. I will leave them someday and they will go on without me, they will prosper without me.

'Snap out of it Red! You're useful in ways that you don't even understand. What would White do without you? What would Blue and Green do without you sticking up for them? Without you in school with them they would be lowly, unselfconfident, and probably die from suicide or zombieism! So snap the **FUCK **out of it!'

I see wisdom in my conscience's words. I slowly, but surely relax my hands and muscles, breathing calmly and close my eyes.

"Green let go."

"But Red!"

"I'm fine now. Let go Green." He slowly lets my arms go, warily looking and waiting to see if I would start punching.

"Red…what was that?" Green asks.

"Something that 'ou will hopefully never see. My pa used ta call it the Gollum effect, but if 'ou don't know, don't ask. And about the task with Teal, we will have a vote on if the group wants ta have him in. I also have something I would like ta say there." I look down to my feet, my eyes filled with dread on what I have decided.

Hopefully it will be for the good of the group and not just for me.

The whole group's heads together in one area made a happy feeling, but inside I felt nothing but dread. Dread for what I have thought about, for what I am doing just for the sake of the group, dread for everything in my life starting at the moment with the zombies in band class. But nothing can stop me from doing what I am about to do for the group.

"We have called this little pow-wow for two purposes, first we will call on a vote to keep Teal in this group or not. Everybody for it, raise your hands." Two out of the five people who were called to vote raised their hands; Orange, and Yellow.

"Those against." Blue, White, and Green raised their hands. Teal looked at them and then met my eyes for a split moment, I saw only pure sadness in them, and I felt a pang in my heart and looked back up to Green who was counting up the tallies.

"The decision is-"

"I wanna vote!"

"Red I am pretty sure that we all know what you are gonna vote for, and I don't think this guy can stand anymore criticism from you." Green says.

"I vote ta keep Teal in the group!"

"What?"

"Ya heard me! I vote for Teal to stay in the group!"

"Then by final tally, and our…..outgoing leader…..you are now officially accepted into this group of rainbow headed misfits. Sorry that we don't have any initiation for coming into the group saying as how we haven't any new recruits in a while." He says with an all knowing smirk.

"Uhm guys I kinda wanna tell ya something and it's important. I know I have been unfair, and harsh to our guest- I mean new recruit but that attitude made me snap out of the horrible mood I've been in and I have decided….I've decided that I need to step down from being the role of the leader."

_**Hey guys, this is a new story I have been working on and I hope you like it. It is officially my longest chapter ever! Yay! Anyway it's eight pages so that is just how much my fingers hurt from typing this story. Hope ya liked it!**_

_**And sorry for saying this but…REVIEW!**_


End file.
